Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When a evil 800Year Old Ninja wants to take over the world it is up to Randy to stop him. But when the evil Ninja kidnaps Theresa Fowler can Randy risk revealing who he is to save the girl he loves? Find out
1. The Dark Ninja

**Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja**

**Chapter 1: The Dark Ninja**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja FIC!**

**IT IS MY FIRST Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja FIC!**

**THE COUPLES ARE:**

**Randy Cunningham and Theresa Fowler**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

We go to japan and to a black Japanese Castle and it looks like it is guarded by clay creatures in red, blue and gold ninja outfits.

Inside the main chamber of the black Japanese Castle we see a figure that looks like the Shredder but the armor is black and he has a black ninja outfit the armor and a black cape on the back.

All we can see of this guy is that he has dark red eyes.

This is the evil Dark Ninja.

Right now he is looking at the city of Norrisville threw his crystal ball.

"The city of Norrisville such a pathetic city with a Ninja protecting it from the forces of evil like The Sorcerer and Hannible McFist." The Dark Ninja said. "I mean come on they try to defeat the ninja and fail."

The Dark Ninja gets off his throne and goes to the window of his lair.

"But that will change for I the Dark Ninja will finally defeat the ninja and get my revenge after 800 years of banishment from and I will take my rightful place as ruler of Norrisville and make The Sorcerer and Hannible McFist my slaves as well as everyone." The Dark Ninja said. "AND NOT EVEN THAT 9TH GRADE NINJA RANDY CUNNINGHAM CAN STOP ME!"

Soon the Dark Ninja laughs and we zoom out of the castle and still hear the laighter of the Dark Ninja.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**YOU WILL FIND OUT THE ORIGAN OF THE DARK NINJA AND HOW HE KNOWS RANDY IS THE NEW NINJA SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Enter Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja**

**Chatpter 2: Enter Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja**

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF MY Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja FIC!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE WE MEET Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

We go to a big white school with a blue clock on it called Norrisville High.

Outside the school we see a silver Robo Ape with green eyes battling a what appears to be a teen wearing a black ninja outfit with a red scarf on his neck and some red lines on the ninja suit. He also has Sapphire blue eyes.

This is Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja the Ninja of

Norrisville High.

Right now Randy and the Robo Ape sent by one of Randy's arch nemisis Hannible McFist to destroy him.

"Ok Robo Ape you are really making me mad." Randy said.

The Robo Ape laughed.

"Oh yeah well you won;t be mad much longer because you will be dead." The Robo Ape said.

Soon Randy pulled out his New Ninja Sword and the Robo Ape's two hands became swords.

"Let's do this." Randy said.

"Let's." The Robo Ape said.

Soon the two charged and everything goes black and we see some slashes.

Soon we see Randy and the Robo Ape back to back and we have no idea on what happened.

Everything freezes and waiting to see what will happen next.

Soon The Robo Ape falls apart and explodes.

Randy smiled under his mask.

"Oh yeah." Randy said. "I rock. That Robo Ape should know not to mess with The Ninja."

As Randy cheers he does not know that a crow is watching him and the crow has red glowing eyes.

We go back to the Dark Ninja's lair and he sees what happened.

"Ok that Ninja is so full of himself." He said. "But he has not faced the likes of me and I will be the one who defeats him."

The Dark Ninja then goes to a cabnet and opens ot and we see a glowing red dragon Amulet.

"And with the Dragon Amulet the sourse of my powers no one will stand in my way." The Dark Ninja said.

Soon the Dark Ninja laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the Dark Ninja's laughter.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Howard and Theresa

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja**

**Chatpter 3: Howard and Theresa**

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER TO MY Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja FIC!**

**THIS WILL HAVE RANDY'S BEST MALE FRIEND HOWARD AND THE FEMALE THERESA!**

**THERE MAY ALSO BE A SONG IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**I AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THIS SO FAR AS WELL!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

We go back to Norrisville High School and we see Randy out of his ninja outfit and we see that he has purple hair and is wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up. (AN: The same symbol found on that Ninja book and his ninja suit) He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit and is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks.

He also has some books with him one including the NinjaNomicon

Right now he ta talking to a fat boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue McTop with a squid on it, McShorties, and McKicks.

This is Howard Weinerman Randy's best male friend and the only one who knows his secret as the Ninja.

"I am telling you Cunningham you are doing great with this whole Ninja stuff and the way you sliced that Robo Ape in 1 second fast was off the hook." Howard said.

Randy sighed.

"Yeah but it is all thanks to the NinjaNomicon." Randy said. "But still if McFist finds out who the Ninja is I may be in more Danger and if the Scorcer ever gets free I may have to face him,"

Howard looked worried.

"Well if that comes I hope you win." Howard said.

Randy smiled.

"Thanks Howard and I think I will win." Randy said.

Just then Randy bumped into someone and they both fell and dropped all their books.

Randy is shocked.

"Oh I am so sorry." Randy said as he picked up some of the books. "I did not mean to bump in to you."

"It's ok." A Familier voice said who is also picking up some of the books.

Randu stops and looks at who is picking up the books.

It is a female with purple hair and deep blue eyes. She is wearing a Dark Blue turtleneck shirt, purple leather pants, blue shoes and a purple jean jacket.

This is Theresa Fowler a friend of Randy's.

"Theresa?" Randy asked.

Theresa looks up and blushes when she sees Randy.

"Oh Randy I did not see you there." Theresa said. "I m sorry for bumping into you."

Randy smiled.

"No it was my fault I did not see you there." Randy said.

Soon he and Theresa both touched the NinjaNomicon and they look at each other and blushed.

"Oh um this book must be yours." Theresa said and handed Randy his book.

Randy smiled and took it.

"Thanks." Randy said and took the book. "Well I guess I will see ya later."

Theresa smiled and blushed.

"Yeah I guess." Theresa said.

With that Randy and Howard walked away and Theresa blushed.

"Man Randy is cute and handsom." She said and sighed. "Why can;t I tell him my feelings?"

She sighed and started walking away.

Meanwhile back with the Dark Ninja he is looking at his Ninja Putties.

"Ok my Ninja Putties I want you all to go to Norrisville High School and lure the Ninja Randy Cunningham out and battle him and defeat him." The Dark Ninja Ordered. "Also seal that book the NinjaNomicon away as well."

"SIR YES SIR!" The Ninja Putties shouted.

With that the Ninja Putties vanished.

The Dark Ninja smiled.

"Yes now I will see how that Ninja Randy Cunningham deals with my Ninja Putties and soon he will be defeated and I will make sure that no one stands in my way." The Dark Ninja said.

With that the Dark Ninja laughs and we zoom out of his lair and we still hear his laughter.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**I KNOW I SAID THIS WILL HAVE A SONG BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE IT!**

**I PROMIS!**

**ANYWAY READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**ALSO I KNOW THERESA DOES NOT WEAR BLUE AND PURPLE IN THE SHOW BUT SHE WEARS THAT OTHER OUTFIT IN THAT CHRISTMAS EPISODE SO I FIGURED WHY NOT DIFFERENT CLOTHES BESIDES THE ONE SHE WEARS ALL THE TIME!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Randy vs Ninja Putties Theresa Finds Out

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja**

**Chapter 4: Randy vs The Ninja Putties and Theresa Finds Out**

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER TO MY Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja FIC!**

**THIS WILL BE THE BATTLE WITH RANDY AND THE NINJA PUTTIES!**

**THERE WILL ALSO BE TWO SONG IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**I AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THIS SO FAR AS WELL!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

We go back to Norrisville High School and we see Randy and Howard in the lunch room in the lunch line.

Howard looks at Randy.

"You know Cunningham when you bumped into Theresa it looked like that she has a crush on you." Howard said as he geabbed some food.

(AN: If you call that stuff all the Cafeteria serve Food am I right? It looks like they came from the dumpster.)

Randy sighed and looked at his best friend.

"I guess I mean she is beautyful but not when she gets stanked." Randy said. "But still at least she knows my name and I guess I can;t help but fall for her."

Howard smiled.

"Well why don't ou ask her out?" Howard asked.

Randy sighed as he got his food and he and Howard went to a lunch table.

"Well if I do then she may find out I am the Ninja and she will be in danger." Randy said. "I can't do that."

Howard thought of that.

"Good point Cunningham." Howard said. "But still take my advice and ask her out. What will happen if you do?"

However before can answer Smoke Bombs appear and 11 Red Ninja Putties armed with purple Sais, 11 Blue Ninja Putties armed with Purple Bladed Ninja Scythe and 11 Gold Ninja Putties armed with purple bladed ninja swords.

Everyone is shocked.

"AHHHHH MONSTERS!" One of the students screamed.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" Another Student screamed.

Soon everyone is screaming and running for their lives.

Randy looks at Howard.

"Howard looks like it's Ninja O Clock." Randy said.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Lame." Howard said and left.

Soon everyone left but Theresa was under the table.

'Oh man this is bad.' She thought and she sees Randy. 'Oh no Randy.'

Randy looks at all the Ninja Putties.

"Ok what ever you all are you just messed with the wrong school." Randy said.

The Ninja Putties laughed.

"Ha we know who you are Randy Cunningham and we all know you are the new Ninja here." A Red Ninja Putty said. "And our boss the Drak Ninja knows as well."

Randy is shocked and confused.

"Wait you all know who I am and who is this Dark Ninja?" Randy asked.

The Ninja Putties laughed.

"Like we are going to tell you because you will be dead." A Blue Ninja Putty said.

Randy is mad and he gets his Ninja Mask out and puts it on and becomes the Ninja.

Theresa sees this and is shocked.

'Randy is the Ninja?' She thought shocked.

The Ninja Putties are shocked.

"ATTACK!" The Gold Ninja Putty shouted.

Soon Randy and the Ninja Putties atarted battling and the music started.

**All you have to do is, s**

**ay the word I'm there**

Randy started punching and kicking two Blue Ninja Putty and two Gold Ninja Putty and they fell down and vanished.

Randy sees all the Red Ninja Putties coming and Randy pulls his two Ninja Sais out and he runs to them.

**I'm on it,**

**I've got it **

**I can do anything **

**What you need, **

**Got your back **

**Just say the word, **

**I'm there**

Randy punches and kicks 10 Red Ninja Putties and they vanished.

The last Ninja Putty jumps at him and Randy punches him sending him to the Lunch Ladiy's Meat Grinder and he became tomorrowsw lunch.

(AN: The Lunch Lady at that school made Road Kill Racos what do you expect?)

**If you find your world is cavin' in **

**You can bet your gonna need a friend **

**Someone to take those fears away**

Soon the four Blue Ninja Putties with their Ninja Scythes blast lazers from them at Randy and Randy douges them and pulls out his ninja sword and slices the scythes and the Blue Ninja Putties and they explode.

**Say the word**

**Make a call and I'll be there **

**Anytime, anywhere **

**Have you heard T**

**hat I'm all about savin' your world **

**All you have to do is say the word**

Three Gold Ninja Putties soon came and kicked Randy and they pulled their Ninja swords out and slashed Randy.

**In trouble, in it deep **

**This is a promise that I can keep **

**Make it right, count on me **

**To be the best friend I can be **

**When your life is bending **

**Upside down I'll be the one to turn it around**

Randy is mad and he throws three Bee Balls at hem and the three Gold Ninja Putties ran and got grinded into meat in the meat grinder.

**Say the word **

**Make a call and I'll be there **

**Anytime, anywhere **

**Have you heard **

**That I'm all about savin' your world **

**All you have to do is say the word**

**(Say the word)**

Randy sees the Remaining Blue and Gold Ninja Putties and they all run to each other.

**If you find your world is cavin' in**

**You can bet your gonna need a friend **

**You will fly Or I will take your fears away**

Randy pulls out his Ninja Katanas and he slashes each one of them.

**Say the word **

**Make a call and I'll be there **

**Anytime, anywhere**

**Have you heard **

**That I'm all about savin' your world **

**All you have to do is say the word**

When Randy is done he puts the Ninja Katanas away and the Ninja Putties fall and explode.

**Dial the number, call my name**

**Day or night, it's all I need **

**Say the word **

**'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world **

**All you have to do is say the word**

The music ended and Randy took his mask off and turned back to normal.

"Oh yeah those guys sure were tough but no match for the Ninja." Randy said.

Just then Theresa bumps her head on the table and Randy sees her.

"Uh oh." Randy said.

Theresa looks at Ransy shocked.

"Randy your the Ninja?" She asked.

Randy sighed.

"Yes Theresa I am." He said.

Theresa then fainted.

Randy runs to her.

"THERESA!" Randy shouted.

Meanwhile back at the Dark Ninja's lair the Dark Ninja saw the whole battle and is mad.

"AHHHHH!" The Dark Ninja shouted. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! MY NINJA PUTTIES DEFEATED BY THAT RUNT AND FOUR OF THEM BECOMING TACO MEAT!"

The Dark Ninja then sees Theresa fainted.

"Plus that girl found out that Randy is the Ninja." He said. "This may come in handy. I think I will go to Norrisville and to McFist Industries and meet Hannible McFist and make a deal with him."

He then picks up his Dragon Amulet from his neck and smiled.

"And with my Dragon Amulet I will defeat the Ninja and No one will stand in my way." The Dark Ninja said.

Soon he laughs and then vanishes.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND I AM WRITING THIS FIC!**

**ANYWAY SAY THE WORD IS FROM KIM POSSIBLE!**

**SUGGEST MORE SONGS AND SEND IN THE LYRICS!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS AND STUFF!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	5. McFist Industries

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja**

**Chapter 5:** **McFist Industries**

**HELLO EVERYONE AND I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: Enter The Dark Ninja!**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I HAD SOME WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

* * *

We go back to Norrisville and to a tall square black and grey building known as McFist Industries.

We go to the main office and we see two people there.

One is a bald man with black eyes, Light Natural Blonde hair, and Light Natural Blonde handle-bar mustache.

He is wearing a purple shirt, a brown business suit and red tie with a neck tie pin.

He also has a robotic arm with a brain in it.

This is Hannibal McFist the owner of the largest company McFist Industries and one of the Nina's arch enemies.

The other one is a African American man with short black hair and black eyes.

He is wearing a purple shirt, purple pants, a purple lab coat and purple glasses.

This is Willem Viceroy Hannibal McFist's Minion and robot maker.

Right now they are shocked of what happened.

"Ok what just happened?" Hannibal McFist said shocked.

"Looks like some Ninja Clay creatures were battling the Ninja and they got defeated by him and some of them got turned into meat." Viceroy said and started to gag. "I knew there was something bad about that Taco Meat when I went to school."

McFist is mad.

"I KNOW THAT VICEROY!" McFist shouted. "I DON'T KNOW WHO SENT THEM BUT EVEN THEY CAN'T DEFEAT THE NINJA AND IF I CAN'T GET RID OF THE NINJA I WILL NEVER GET MY REWARD FROM THE SORCERER! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!"

Just the he heard a voice.

"Perhaps I can help." The voice said.

McFist and Viceroy turned and saw the Dark Ninja at the doorway of the office.

McFist and Viceroy are shocked.

"WHO ARE YOU!" McFist shouted. "AND HOW DID YA GET PAST THE ROBO APES!"

The Dark Ninja laughed.

"I am the Dark Ninja and I am a imortal evil Ninja that was given imortality from the Sorcerer." The Dark Ninja said.

The two human villains are shocked.

"You work for that crazy Sorcerer?" Viceroy asked shocked.

The Dark Ninja laughed.

"Yes and I seeing is that I lived 800 years I saw every Ninja that ever was and I can help you get rid of this Ninja." The Dark Ninja said.

McFist smiled.

"I like you already." McFist said. "How are ya going to help?"

The Dark Ninja smiled.

"I will lure the Ninja here by capturing the two people close to him with the help of your robot minions and my Ninja Putties." The Dark Ninja said. "With him out of the way you can help the Sorcerer get free and you can get your reward."

McFist smiled and took his robot arm out.

"Deal." McFist said and he and the Dark Ninja shook hands.

The two laugh.

"Yes with us working together we will get rid of the Ninja and no one will stand in our way." The Dark Ninja said.

Soon the two laugh and we zoom out of the McFist Industries and still hear the laughter.

* * *

**UH OH!**

**LOOKS LIKE TWO VILLAINS TEAMED UP!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
